beating heart
by bretnorris0
Summary: ruby was born with heart problems. how will this effect her and her team? lets find out ruby x neon
1. Chapter 1

_text_

"talk"

'thought'

ruby rose the sweet little girl who everyone loves has a secret. a heart problem. she was born 2 months early and has to take pills to make sure her heart runs right. how can you tell? 1 she has pale skin.2 she eats a lot of sweets cause the doctor helps blood run to the heart and 3 sometimes she breaths really hard making it seem like she's doing so lewd thing during class even a couple times got in trouble during combat class at signal . The only people that know of this is ozpin, Glynda who's been like family to ruby when she found out shes summer child, yang her dad and qrow.

the only reason she feels like she has to hide it cause of the stress it might have to use her aura to make sure her heart doesn't go insane during combat but if her heart gets into much stress she can have a heart attack or die from heart one thing yang and ruby share.a love of fighting so her heart doesn't go too one thing that thinking and one reason for has ADHD so it's hard with remembering anything as well as keeping her mind to what her teachers were saying.

they tried Adderall but ruby refused to take family already spends a lot of money of pills for her she just refused when they did try to she just put it in the garbage saying "I don't need it we need the money more than that". finally, they agreed to not get any more Adderall for thanks to ruby they could keep their house in made a friend back in a trip in atlas she made a were pen pals writing letters back and forth till the got to has ADHD just like ruby and a cause of she's also aware of ruby's heart condition.

when the sun rises she would be a new leader of team. she got her scroll and texted neon

 _ruby: hey neon you up?_

ruby waited to a response

 _neon: RUby whats up girl_

ruby smiled at this

 _ruby: while as you know im in beacon and guess what IM A LEADER_

ruby had a bad feeling

 _neon: WHAT! no offence ruby but what about your heart_

i know she was gonna be worried but that what makes her happy to meet neon in the first place.

 _ruby: neon look im good I can do this trust me my aura been strong as it is plus with my pills ill be fine (:_

 _neon: alright ruby what you say I wish I could be been, leader._

 _'what she wasnt leader SHE SMART FUNNY AND KIND'_

 _ruby: what that crazy_

 _neon: ya hey I got a new style wanna see this nice eye candy (;_

I giggled at and I love to mess around with us being lesbian

 _ruby: ya sure thing i been missing some kit katt._

next thing ruby got a picture with neon holding a peace sign but that not what shocked her HER HAIR was in pony tails not just long like she had tail making a was just in a towel

 _ruby: omg neon that amazing you hair change just ..why you just in a towel?_

 _neon: oh i just took a bath hey i go to go talk to you later little rose_

 _ruby: ttyl bi 3_

ruby go ready for the frist day with team RWBY


	2. ch 2 will fix grammar later

gonna change the rating to m just to make sure and other stuff

ruby woke up took her pills downing it with some apple was thinking about a way to wake everyone she remembered she has a whistle.

 **we all know what happens**

as ruby blake yang and Weiss got into class almost late they just made it in sat down right next to yang **(An I can remember who she sat down next to in the show)**

her mind started to drift thinking about how can she make sure no one else knows about her felt her pocket make sure professor port wasn't looking .she took a look and it was a text from neon

 _neon: hey ruby i know you in class just wanted to remind you to make sure you do your work_ _o (:_

ruby rolled her eye and started to looked at her see as if she was doing nothing acting like a kid but she was drawing Grimm and their weak spots.

line break

Weiss just snapped at ruby for acting like a felt light headed and her chest of really was under a lot of stress she needed or pills or she was gonna pass thing she left the pills in her room. she was breathing hard and heavy began to sweat. she legs were shaking and everything got darker.

thank you, she has yang because she has back up pills for ruby just in cause ozpin came around the corner

line break

ruby was just gave her headed to the bathroom the see a bottle of pills she didn't know what it was for so she picked it up and read

ruby heart medication take at least one after every meal and before sleep 

warning do not drink coffee or booze before and after a two-hour time spand. try to stay way from stress with these two hours 

in Weiss mind she didn't know what to think. how can she have heart problems for 1 she's a leader.2 she hyper as all hell.

Weiss saw ruby pouring the coffee she made ruby out the was some thing that shocked Weiss cause does she have heart problems?next thing Weiss knew she herds a ring ring right next to picked up the phone.

"neon dang it do you know what time it is and-"

"I just wanted to call and say HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY"

ruby looked at the time it was 12:01

"you just had to say it first didn't you" ruby giggled a bit

"yaP' she popped the p

ruby went outside the hall Weiss went to listen.

"so neon how you been today."

"its was great hey ruby i got some great new for you"

"how great are we talking i mean lets not have my hopes up" ruby said teasing neon

" i MIGHT BE MOVING TO VALE"

ruby was shocked she used her aura to calm down her heart

"OH my god really?"

"ya see my paretns are getting divorced and my mom might be moving to vale"

ruby was happy to hear that her best firend is going to be here with her and soon her team might become team RWBYN (ruben)


	3. Chapter 3

as ruby woke up it was friendship day with neon was 11 years from this day ruby's mom took her to atlas. ruby woke up. all students had no class today due to an accident with a beo wolf and professor port. Weiss blake were asleep but yang was brushing her turned around to see ruby in her pj's stretching.

"hey ruby" yang whispered

ruby walked up with her pills into her hand to see how many pills were left. 3 more she needed to get poked yang on her shoulder

"yang we need a refill" ruby whispered to yang

she looked at ruby who was brushing her gave ruby 150 lien.

"100 for the stuff and 50 for neon"

ruby took the money and put it in her wallet.

"hey yang wanna go out with me in vale?"

"sure thing rubes"

ruby didnt know what to say to yang about neon moving to vale. the sisters walked out to the lunch room and got some they both eating ruby told her the news

"oh yang guess what"

"chicken butt"

ruby-faced plamed

"nope umm neon might be coming to vale"

yang stopped eating

"really that great news you two are like the best of friends I ever saw".

I blushed at this

" I even she might join team ruby"

"wait why"

"while she is fast and it would make it good with blake as a fast hard hitter, so that mean neon I and Weiss are the faster ones who can distract and enemy while you or blake and hit them"

yang was a bit shocked at this

"wow thats smart."

"see i drink a lot of smiled"

ruby stand on the table puffing her chest out in went back sitting down and went back to her chocolate cookie thing she knew gylnda good witch sat down right next to ruby.

"ummm hi miss goodwitch" ruby answered confused

glynda looked at ruby with a smirk

"please im not on my shift ruby"

ruby and yang were really good friends with Glynda when ruby had that talk with ozpin and found out they were child of tai and summer they talked and they were cool. she even paid for a lot of stuff such as school stuff, clothes and even was more then willing to pay for rubys pills. ruby hugged Glynda to ruby shes the 2nd friend ruby ever made.

"so ladys any plans today"

yang answered

"going into vale to get rubys stuff and getting a gift for rubys friend"

yang said with a wink

Glynda laughed at this a bit and turned to ruby

"so who's this friend"

ruby was about to explain it but she heard a loud mean bitchy "YOU DOLT". ruby got super scared she even used her aura to make sure her heart wasn't under to much mad cause she thought that ruby was bothering Glynda

weiss walked to the professor

"im so sorry for our leader"

gylnda poked her glasses.

"miss schnee i was having a conversation with a student"

weiss face went pale .


End file.
